claymorefandomcom-20200222-history
Noel
Noel was Claymore of No. 4/5 of Teresa's generation. She was demoted from No. 3/4 when Priscilla was promoted to No. 2.Claymore Manga Scene 18 Due to her exceptional agility, she was known as "Stormwind Noel."Claymore Databook 1 Etymology "Noel" is a transliteration of the Japanese "Noeru" (ノエル, pronounced "no-er-ru"). "Noel" is derived from from the Middle English word nowel, derived from Old French word noel, meaning "the Christmas season," a variant of nael, from the Latin natalis (dies), meaning "birth (day)," in Ecclesiastical Latin, in reference to the birthday of Christ, from natus, past participle of nasci, meaning "be born." Appearance Noel had short, razor-cut, pale blond hair, emphasizing her boyishness. She had silver eyes and wore the standard uniform. Height: 175cm (5 ft 8.89 in)—same height as Sophia Personality Noel was outspoken and easily angered. She can be compared to Helen, since their personalities are similar. Noel was more controlled and rule-abiding than Helen, however. Abilities Noel's defining attribute was her exceptional speed, which she used to attack multiple targets in a split-second, earning her the nickname "Stormwind Noel." Sophia teasingly compared her swift, agile movements to that of a monkey. Organization Rating From Claymore Databook 1. *Yoki: B *Agility: A+ *Muscular Strength: C *Spirit: B *Perception: B *Leadership: C Biography Employment as a Claymore Nothing is known about Noel's early life. She and Sophia vied for the No. 3 rank. Though the two were close in power, their fighting styles were completely different. Due to her extraordinary agility, she earned the nickname "Stormwind Noel." Hunt for Teresa Noel is sent to assassinate Teresa along with Sophia. Noel also expects Elda (No. 5) to show up, as well as Irene, who is assumed to be in command. But Irene tells everyone that the leader is the new No. 2, Priscilla. Noel at first wants to challenge Priscilla to a fight, but on seeing the number of Yoma Priscilla killed, Noel ghm.png|Noel cutting Priscilla's hand gjhjk.png Claymore07 34.jpg becomes afraid. They later find Teresa at the inn and Noel uses her nimbleness to attack from the window, but upon engaging in battle, she ended up being kicked and later, cut down by Teresa. After Priscilla awakened, Noel followed Irene to the second battleground. After Priscilla killed Teresa, Noel and Sophia attack Priscilla. Noel managed to sever an arm, which was almost instantly reattached and both were quickly killed. In the anime, Noel's and Sophia's deaths were more brutal; they were killed before cutting off Priscilla's arm. Relationships Sophia Noel and Sophia are very competitive with each other. Whether they are friendly rivals or just rivals is unclear. Their personalities and abilities are very different. She and Sophia come close to fighting over who killed most Yoma, Noel saying she killed seven and Sophia killed six. Irene Noel appears familiar with Irene before the mission. Noel respects the Quicksword, saying Irene's higher rank is "unquestionable." Priscilla Noel at first scorns her for being so young and yet so highly ranked. When she sees Priscilla's actual power, Noel becomes afraid. Behind the Scenes * Noel's Japanese voice actor is Junko Takeuchi and her English voice actor is Leah Clark. * There seems to be some confusion concerning Noel's Claymore symbol. In the anime and manga, her symbol is clearly shown to be similar to Teresa's with two indents toward the center at the top. However, on the official manga website, Noel has been credited with a symbol that was worn on a previously established unnamed Claymore who was part of Teresa's execution party. Category:Claymore